ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Escape
Escape In the abyss of darkness, there was absolutely nothing. All that was clear, was Marin was being held up by chains, all to a sadistic woman's pleasure. Ayako grinned. "It pains me to do this, partner, but under the circumstances I'm afraid I must ask you to show me some proof. That you and she were not in collusion." Melissa emerged from the shadows. "You don't trust me, is that it?" "Not that... But she is your friend." Melissa grimaced. "What do you want me to do?" Ayako began to cackle ominously. "Let's see... Cut out her eyes! I don't like those blue eyes of her. There is nothing more important to a girl than her eyes. Yes, it will make for a touching display. She's all yours. Do it! Ruin her." Melissa drew a knife and approached Marin, poised to cut out her left eye, before she immediately stopped herself. "No more." Ayako fumbled upon hearing Melissa's answer. "Well, well... why are you protecting her? ...Wait, you're a spy!" "What are you talking about!?' Ayako grabbed Melissa's chest, who responded with a slap. "...Then I'll test you." She began to juggle three revolvers, one of them loaded with one bullet. Each time she pulled the trigger, Melissa winced. However, Marin had kept an eye on which revolver was loaded. When she saw it come down into Ayako's hand, she backed up and swung into Ayako; causing Ayako's aim to be thrown off and the revolver fired... The bullet barely missed Marin's eye by a hair's width as Melissa grabbed the revolver from Ayako and slapped her, growling, "Satisfied now?!" Ayako cackled, "Well, that was refreshing. I'm going to my room now." With that, the evil woman left the scene. Melissa picked up the third revolver and loaded it with a single bullet. She immediately placed the revolver in her belt, freeing her from the binds which tied her. "Run!" ---- "This has got to be the stupidest woman I've seen." Mina was running through the streets with Kisara behind her, turning a sharp corner past the restuarant. She looked very agitated, which was unusual for Mina, who was fairly cheerful most of the time. "Who has their evil lair located on a publicly accessed island right around a very busy restaurant?" She gritted her teeth. "Hey Kisara, ever wanted to just shoot something right through someone's head?" Kisara nodded. "Oh, I was feeling that earlier. A lot.Though replace 'shoot' with 'stab' and you've got it." "If I found out this Ayako even considered ''harming Marin, I won't hesitate to spill her brains. Do you have a problem with this?" Mina shot her friend a glare from over her shoulder. "I have the same feeling." Kisara agreed wholeheartedly. "...Though, this Ayako seems like a walking cliche; right out of a book I'd read...Almost too much like a walking cliche." "I agree. And let me tell you, I'm probably going to kill the ca-!" Mina just kept talking, and not watching where she was going, and promptly crashed into an oncoming Marin. Marin was looking weary- her body was slumping forth, and it was stained with an icky scarlet. Her heavy breathing was obviously audible, as she just looked at Mina with wide eyes, wrapping her arms around the Quincy woman and hugging her tightly. "Mina!" "M-Marin, you're alright!" Mina was thrilled, and embraced the girl in return, kissing her deeply in her excitement, and then proceeded to check her over for wounds. "You're really in one piece?" Relief washed over her when she was saw Marin had no noticeable wounds."I think Ayako is stupider than we thought, Kisara." Kisara nodded. "...No duh. She's a walking cliche." Mina kept checking over her girlfriend, still worried something was wrong. "How did you get away? Did they do anything to you? Did they ''try to do anything to you?" The last addition to the sentence seemed ominous. Marin brushed her eye. "Well, they nearly took my eye out. And that cat clawed my stomach while Ayako shoved the butt of her scythe up my butt. I don't know what the last one was neccessary, but she said "even evil masterminds need some lovin' too"." She left Melissa out of this. "....I think this pretty much confirms I am going to kill her." Mina said these words as if they were the easiest thing she'd ever spoken. "Do you remember the way you came, Marin?" Marin pointed backwards. "Forward, forward, down, left, left, right, right, we should be there." That was almost the Konami Code. "...We'll just follow you." Mina sighed. Bond Villain Stupidity Ayako swirled around on her swivel chair, stroking her cat. "Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! It's all falling into place!" Her cat purred. "Even Mr. Grimplekins is excited! Don't see how easily these people are falling into our trap, Melissa!?" Melissa merely sighed and began to walk away. "I don't understand how you manage to function." ---- Kisara sighed, "So, it's the Konami Code, eh? Let's start by walking forward...and you give us the rest of the directions, Marin. Cuz I can't remember the code off the top of my head." "Actually, I have a better idea." Mina decided directions would be far too mundane. She closed her eyes, and could feel faint traces of a foreign soul around Marin. "That'll do it..." She began to concentrate, and around the entire group appeared long, flowing ribbons. Marin rubbed her stomach. "Now I'm hungry...Anyway, what do we have to do here?" "Reiraku." Mina gestured to the flowing ribbons surrounding them. 'These ribbons are the energies of everyone's soul, shown in a form we can see easily. With these, I can find this Ayako even without following your strange cheat code." Marin frowned. "Your spiritual ways are confusing, Mina...." Mina smiled. "Don't think too much then, Marin-''chan''." She added the honorific because she knew Marin would like it. Kisara must feel like a third wheel. "Now..." Mia concentrated, and reached out, grabbing onto a flowing white ribbon. "And, here we are." The ribbons vanished, and Mina took off, calling after the girls to follow. Marin asked, "Are we there yet? I mean, this should be easy, right?" "Stop being so impatient." Mina was closely following the reiraku's trail. "Only patient girls get their girlfriends to cook them bacon later." She was just constantly baiting Marin with things she knew the girl would want. Soon, they came to a wall, a dead end. "Geronimo." Mina conjured her bow, utterly destroying the wall with a Heilig Pfeil, and the resulting hole let them jump right in. The moment the three landed; Kisara's magical aura surrounded her; erupting from her small body in the form of crimson waves. "Alright, I've got you in my sights. Now, prepare to pay for what you've done!" Clearly, she wasn't good with those speeches.